Talk:Scattershot
Does making the spread greater make it do less damage further away? 17:03, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I had a similar question... does "increasing spread" make your pattern tighter (smaller at a given distance) or looser? It'd be a downgrade to make it wider, in my mind... could someone prove or disprove the various theories on this. I've tried testing it by fully leveling it up and comparing the accuracy to it unleveled but i don't see any noticable difference. perhaps it actually adds pellets to each shot? since the changes made by skills don't actually show up on the gun description it could be hard to find out I don't see how anyone could possibly need this skill tested further. Putting points into this skill enlarges the radius of the crosshairs, and taking the points out shrinks the radius of the crosshairs. Likewise, shooting a wall with points in this skill shows an increase in the pellet spread (as stated in the skill description). Rydiak 03:43, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Didn't the recent December patch correct it, making it tighten shotgun spread? If so, I'll put that into the article. :Couldn't this at Level 5 along with a class mod with +4 Scattershot cause Sledge's Shotgun to function as an OK shotgun? --Blue A10 Talk 07:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Does this stack with Impact? If it does, it should be mentioned in the strategy portion that talks about making Cauterize more effective. :Finally got around to testing this, and yes it does make shotguns more effective at healing allies. Affect of lvl 5 well I sat down and searched about the net and came across people on both sides of this argument, so i thought a little picture would help those would-be shotgunners out there ^_^ The picture says alot of things, but it specifically shows the following factors about shotguns. * level 5 scattershot (+25% spread) does indeed MAKE THE SPREAD WIDER, essential Negating accuracy. * Zooming with a shotgun has a visual and distinguished impact on it's accuracy. * The difference 32.7 points of accuracy has. I'm gonna go change the page now. If this isn't true for the console versions, or there's a photo of the contrary, please let me know here and I'll be more than happy to undo the changes I'm makeing to the article ^_^ Skyroskus 10:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) just realized, in that picture i forgot to put in the center that the blue lines going up and down from the 2 different guns with/ and without scattershot, shows the difference 32.7 accuracy between the 2 guns made... is it considered a typo if you just forgot to type? T_T Skyroskus 21:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) On the console versions each point invested does +5% damage, -5% spread (+25% damage, -25% spread @ level 5), effectively making shotguns more accurate. I would imagine that when PC gets patched for the Mad Moxxi DLC it will include this as well. However, I'm fine with the page as is right now, though maybe a note leading to console patch notes while there is still a difference between versions.StarPilot 22:36, January 7, 2010 (UTC) WELL POOP! ... guess next time I'm bored I'll see about re-uploading(/updating) my little graph, if for nothing else consistency and comparative example. curse you superior patches and your bug fixes, curse you !!! Skyroskus 07:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) spread as the reciprocal of accuracy I'm not following you there at all. Can you expand on what you mean? Dämmerung 21:18, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :I mean the 5% bonus is not to spread, but to accuracy. While both are related, it is not as simple as "Spread reduction" = "Accuracy bonus": +1% Accuracy => -1% Spread. +10% Accuracy => -9% Spread. +50% Accuracy => -33% Spread. +100% Accuracy => -50% Spread. :Meaning that at level 9, you don't get the advertised "-45%" Spread, but rather about "-30%" Spread. The good part is that it also increases your character's accuracy (à la Focus). :Long story short, Scattershot works like Focus (minus the MaxAccuracy and AccuracyRegeneration), but for Shotguns. :Does that help? If you can find a clearer way of explaining it, I'm all ears. happypal (talk • ) 06:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) If Scattershot worked like Focus, which is what you just wrote, it would affect both player accuracy and weapon spread (Focus separate changes both attributes). But if I follow you correctly here, Scattershot is affecting only the player accuracy attribute. See my confusion? :=>My confusion is that the article states that it does increase the accuracy attribute of both player and weapon. Is this just a misunderstanding? happypal (talk • ) 17:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I think that the entire accuracy-spread conversion notion belongs on Accuracy, or at least some Category:Mechanics page. I know that we have this sort of explicit "percent bonus to foo actually means bar" conversion on other pages (eg Silent Resolve), but there we're talking about a change to a user-discernable gameplay variable, namely received damage. The one thing that I do like about this is how it shows the hyperbolic nature of the growth curve. There is a natural assumption among players that the curve is linear, with +200% being "twice" as good as +100%. Your spread chart above helps dispel that illusion. Until the page is clear on exactly what Scattershot does (and since I didn't do your testing, I don't know! otherwise I wouldn't be here uselessly kvetching), it would be best to leave off additional conversions. Dämmerung 16:15, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Is the latest edit clearer? Thanks for stepping up and telling me there is stuff that isn't clear. If I don't hear it from anyone, the article doesn't improve. happypal (talk • ) 17:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) You state that the skill affects both player accuracy and weapon accuracy. Then you have a chart with "accuracy" - is that of the player, or of the weapon? - and a line under that purporting to convert it to "spread", which is what we frequently call weapon accuracy. Hence my confusion. I'll mangle the page a little to match the IMO clearer Focus more closely-- let's see how much damage I inflict. Dämmerung 23:21, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :The chart applies to both. The "thing" is that a "+Accuracy" doesn't map simply to a "-spread", because other effects (proficiency, mods) can increase Mord's accuracy. This is why the info was left out from Focus. On the other hand, this is not the case for Roland, since no other skill/mod has any effect on his accuracy while he is wielding shotguns. :Anywhoo, please try your hand at the article. happypal (talk • ) 05:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC)